


Way Back in 1791

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [35]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Alexander confesses his wrong doings.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds
Series: Day by Day [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Way Back in 1791

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea that Eliza knew about the affair long before the Reynolds Pamphlet was published.

Eliza had no idea what to do or say, to hear her Alexander confess such things... It was like her heart was breaking into a million pieces and she was frozen with anger all at once. Ten years of marriage, and she'd been forever faithful. She loved Alexander with all her heart when others told her to be wary. Kitty teased Angelica flirted but Eliza paid them no mind, she was old enough to make her own decisions and her father had approved of him too. Ten years of love and bliss, of course there certainly some bumps along the twisting winding road that is life but never anything like _this_. How could he?

Back in Morristown Eliza had looked past her Alexander's supposed reputation, finding his words and kindness to be genuine. She had no reason doubt him, and never had one. His frequent letters that he seemed to send by the dozen and how he'd despair being away from her during long absences either during the war or other political work. How he'd chastise her playfully for not writing to him on a frequent enough basis. Never once during this entire time had Eliza thought that Alexander would be capable of something so... So...

She didn't want think about, she didn't want to think about how she'd been home the first that that woman had shown up their door. About how when she'd gone to Albany how many times Alexander had brought her to their bed and the amount of money he'd paid that lech of a man James Reynolds. It was too unbearable.

Which was why she just chose to sit here in a chair in parlor where she was quite partial to working on her embroidery projects when she had the time. Stuck because she had no words to spare, and nothing she wanted to tell her husband.

"Betsey," Alexander pleaded, "please... I know I've done some thing wrong and to see you like this and well..." Alexander pauses.

Eliza glances at him briefly to see him in quite a state, he almost looks terrified at the way she's just sitting there.

"Yell, scream, say something... Anything," Alexander practically begged at this point.

Eliza shook her head, "No, it's not worth all that."

If that's what he wanted that wouldn't be what she was going to give him, she'd hardly expected for him to come to her with such a confession tonight. What he's asking surely most women would have done just that... But Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton was not most women and she would make sure that Alexander understood that. 

"I wanted you to know," Alexander sighed, "I couldn't keep it to myself, and I should never have done this in the first place and-"

"Enough," Eliza doesn't raise her voice, instead using a tone she might if needing to reprimand her children, "I can't take anymore of this, while I am grateful for your honesty I don't have the heart of the will to take this all in... I'm going to bed, surely you can find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

Eliza from the chair taking herself upstairs leaving Alexander, still thinking to herself that she'd never thought she'd have to deal with this sort of pain. That she would be enough for her Alexander, but clearly but this act alone this proved to not be the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt [here](%E2%80%9DURL%E2%80%9D).
> 
> "Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything."  
> https://sleepy-lil-loki.tumblr.com/post/185630468246/prompt-list


End file.
